New Year's Special
by noelle.ssi
Summary: A sweet romance one shot, I think? 3 Takano doesn't talk to Ritsu for a while, as he has something important in mind. Will Ritsu find out the reason or not? Fate has something for both of them, or rather Takano does. Read as you indulge in the romance between these two lovebirds!


**Disclaimer! NO NO NO NO!**

 **Kasandōra-san: A-a pleasant day to you all. H-here is the New Year's Special! Though it's not another sequel to the other fic anymore. Just a** ** _normal_** ** _, very normal_** **, New Year's Special!**

 **Gumi: yes yes! That is right!**

 **Aya: and we'd like to announce!**

 **Kasandōra-san: that our favorite couple, TakaRitsu**

 **Gumi: will be w—**

 **Both Aya and Kasandōra-san: ALRIGHT, NO MORE SPOILING.**

 **Gumi: awww.. - 3 -**

 **Anyways, let's start already! ((I'm sorry if Ricchan's too OOC ;^;))**

 **Onodera's POV))**

Takano and I used to talk a lot, now that we're together, sort of... And now, what happened? We only talk for just a maximum 10 seconds or so.

"Takano—", I called, yet he only ignored me and left the room.

.

A few minutes later

.

"Takano!", **_ignored_** **.**

.

.

.

"Oi, Takano!", I called, my eye twitched when he ignored me, "Takano!", I yelled from the top of my lungs, and I was fed up when he just left without a word. "What the hell?!", I gritted my teeth. "Something wrong going on with you two, Ricchan?", Kisa smiled at me warily, "no...it's nothing.",

"Oh okay, well if you need some help, come to me, 'kay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Kisa."

"I'll be going home now, Ricchan~! Take care!"

"Be careful on the way."

"Hey! I'm not a child, Ricchan!", Kisa pouted and dashed away. " _Heh._ Yeah, your aren't."

...

I finished half of my other work and packed my things, then I left as well.

My mind were filled with thoughts on why Takano...was like that.

 _...Surely he has a reason as to why he's ignoring me, right? Right?_

 _The other day we were good with each other...then what happened...?_ , I thought as I walked by the sidewalk, towards my apartment.

.

.

.

As I reached my apartment door, I expected Takano waiting outside to apologize for earlier, but today he wasn't. _Can't he at least tell me why?! I don't even remember doing anything to him to make him this way! Argh!_

I stopped in front of my genkan, shifted my foot to remove my shoes, and went onwards to the main room and slouched on the sofa. "Uuuugh...I hate this...", I muttered as I dug my face on the soft cushion.

 ** _Ring riiiiing_**

My phone buzzed, _who could it be at this hour? It can't be my mom, right?_ , "hello?", I said weakly, "Onodera,", the voice started, _Takano?..._

"Meet me outside the apartment building.", he demanded. "When?", I asked, "tomorrow, any time you are free, I'll be waiting.",

"What?! Takano wa—"

 ** _Beeeep_**

 _Damn you! Don't just hang up on me like that!_

I placed my phone down, only to find that I was pouting. _Damn him..._

"Tsk..."

"What is wrong with him..?", I began to feel hazy, and before I knew it, my vision turned black...

.

.

.

My eyes flew open, and I realized I had fallen asleep, I rubbed my eyes and yawned while stretching. I turned to my surroundings, my head turning around and around, observing the place. "I fell asleep on...the couch, huh...", I mumbled groggily, _I guess a bath won't hurt..._

I stood up straightly and stretched again a little, and walked towards the bathroom...

"Ahhh~ the water felt great! It's been 3 days since I last took a bath...", I sighed, finishing on drying up my hair.

I went to my room and dressed in my usual cream white cardigan and thin-white-striped black shirt under it, as I put on my black pants as well. " _Sigh..._ I wonder...what Takano-san...wants to talk about..?", endless thoughts filled my mind.

I walked out of my apartment, carrying nothing but my phone. My hand stopped at the door handle when I read a message from Takano.

 _To: Onodera Ritsu_

 _From: Takano Masamune_

 _—_

 _Sub.: I'm waiting._

 _—_

 _Onodera, are you done preparing?_

 _I'm still waiting. And even if I have_

 _to wait for hours, just please let_

 _me see you. I'm waiting. Ritsu. 3_

And with that, my hand was away from the door handle as I slid my phone back in my pocket and walked towards the elevator. Pressing the down button, the elevator made a _ding_ sound as it opened. "Well, it's now or never, I guess.", I walked in and pressed the G (ground floor) button.

.

.

.

 **Takano's POV))**

I've ignored Ritsu for a while now, and I can't take much more of it. And now that I have what I need, I don't need to ignore him anymore. I looked at my watch, checking the time, it's still early, we can still go for a date.

My phone buzzed as I read a message, it was no surprise that the sender was Ritsu.

 **1:38**

 _To: Takano Masamune_

 _From: Onodera Ritsu_

 _—_

 _Sub.: No sub._

 _—_

 _I'm at the ground floor. I'll be there_

 _in a minute. See you there._

Though I am a little nervous about this idea. And I never would've thought Ritsu's sister, Onodera Fuyuko, would even help me with this at all.

I slid my phone back into my pocket, as I felt the small box rub against my hand. I smiled tinily and looked up to the sky, sighing. "Ritsu...", I continued mumbling to myself, chuckling a little as well, "tonight.", I smiled to myself.

After a minute, I found Ritsu walking out the apartment. His head turned from a side to another. That is, until he saw me.

I waved a hand at him, and to my surprise he averted his gaze and waved back, as he started to walk towards me. When he finally reached me, I ruffled his hair, making his cheeks flood with a strawberry color, "you look adorable.", I chuckled. "S-stop making me blush, you jerk!", he pouted, clearly still blushing profusely. "Now what reason did it take to make me come out here?", he crossed his arms and glared at me, "I wanted to take you out on a date today."

 **• • • • • • • •**

"What?! I-I never agreed to this! I'm going back— uwah!", the second I knew it, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my car. "We're going whether you like it or not, this date is important to me. To you as well.", I said, as I sat on the driver's seat and started the car. "I-important? Why?", he asked, raising a brow in confusion, "you'll find that out later.", I stepped on the engine and drove to a nearby restaurant where I used to eat in with Kisa and the others.

We dropped off and went in. A waiter swiftly greeted us, giving us a menu, he kept talking and talking about the place's best foods, specials, and favorites, he then turned to Ritsu and blushed suddenly. Ritsu was looking over the menu that was handed over to me, since he wasn't given one. The waiter quickly gave Ritsu a menu, "ah- thank you.", he smiled at the waiter, and he just blushed even more. Maybe that guy finds Ritsu adorable, too, but NO, I AM SO NOT GIVING HIM TO SOME WAITER.

The waiter smiled and turned to me, I gave him a _He's Mine, Back Off_ kind of look. And his smile disappeared and turned into a frown, "ah, I'll show you to your tables.", he turned and walked to an empty table in the middle, we sat down and "Takano-san...", he started,

"Yeah?"

"Um...can I just have what you're having?", he looked at me with an awkward smile. "You never change, really.", I laughed a little, "yeah, I guess so...", he blushed,

The waiter was still there, nonetheless, he was waiting for our orders. I told him we only wanted the sub sandwich. **((a/n: Is that what it's called? I don't know anything else for them to eat XD I'm sorry))**

The waiter nodded and left, taking the menus with him. "So...", I started, Ritsu jerked his head up and smiled warily,

"I also...meant to say sorry about ignoring you the past few days. I have a very good reason as to why I did that.", I explained, "oh...I see. Um...I'm guessing you can't tell me the reason, huh?", he stifled a laugh, "you'll...know about it later tonight."

"T-tonight?", he darted his eyes on me, "if...it's okay with you to have this date till tonight."

"Y-yeah, it's fine.", he looked down, blushing.

Finally the waiter came and set down our food, along with our drinks. "Itadakimasu.", we said in unison as Ritsu started gobbling up his food, and I, for one, slowly ate mine. I noticed some crumbs on Ritsu's lips and some on his cheeks,

"You _really_ didn't change, huh.", I stated as I wiped the crumbs of his cheeks and lips, he blushed redder, _how can you be so adorable in so many ways?!_

"Hey, since it's the new year...um...", he stopped for a moment and began pushing his index finger to the other,

"Yeah?", I asked, "well..."

"Do you...want to watch the fireworks in the festival?"

"Hm? How did you know there was a festival on today?"

"Kisa told me about it. I wanted to invite you to come with me, but...since you were ignoring me..I didn't get the chance.", he tinily smiled awkwardly, he began eating again, but this time slowly. "I'm really sorry, but I had to."

"Yeah, I understand that. It's fine, Takano.", he smiled, this time brighter and wider. To be more, specific, it made him cuter.

"Hm...", I began eating mine as well.

 **((Time flew by~! It's now 6:30))**

Finished with lunch, taking a little time buying each other small, or big, gifts. We headed off to the festival.

Ritsu tightly hugged the medium, grayish-blue cat plush I bought him, as I tied the cat keychain on my phone, which I will treasure till the day I die. Because, y'know, Ritsu gave it to me.

We arrived at the entrance, a few kimono-dressed women scattered around us and gave us a pair of lanterns. "Hm..? What are these for, Miss?", Ritsu asked, "oh, they're for the lantern lighting later after the fireworks. The people given a lantern will light them and make it flow away into the sky. To commemorate the New Year, sir.", she smiled and went back to her station and gave the other lanterns away.

"You wanna let out these lanterns together?"

"Yeah, sure.", he smiled adorably. We both sat down on a nearby bench, as I saw a stand. "Hey, you want some Takoyaki?"

"Yeah!", Ritsu excitedly nodded, I got up and left my lantern with him, going to a takoyaki stand, I buy two plates of Takoyaki.

"Thank you, sir. Here's your change."

"Thank you as well.", with that I went back to the bench where Ritsu was sitting on. "Here," I handed him his share of food, "thank you, Takano!"

He stabbed the toothpick into one of the takoyaki, he held it up and blew on it, indicating that it was hot. "Takano-san.", he smiled, I looked at him with a confused look, "yeah?", he then held the takoyaki in front of my mouth as he sweetened his voice, saying, "say ahhh~!", he gestured, I felt like my eyes shine for a minute there, _oh my God! That smile, that gesture, everything, he's adorable in everything and every way!_

"Aahh", I separated my lips, right then, Ritsu gently shoved the takoyaki into my mouth, I began munching it,

 _Ritsu feeding it to me only made it taste better! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_

"You feeding it to me only made it's taste better~", I then caressed his cheek, setting down my share of food beside me, I topped my hands over Ritsu's, he looked a bit sad suddenly, looking down, he started, "are we...going out..now, Takano?", he asked, clearly looking down, I was as well a bit shocked, but I knew better not to ruin this day, I still had to do something more important than anything, "yes, yes we are. I love you, you know that.", I caressed his right cheek with my thumb. "I know that, you've told me that many many times!", now he was smiling and giggling, _oh my god...why must you be so cute..._

I cupped his cheek, leaning in closer, I kissed him. And to my surprise, he didn't protest, but he _did_ deepen the kiss.

 _"What a sweet couple~! Despite the fact they're not illegal, it's still cute!", a girl pointed at us, "yeah, this country_ really _needs more of these sweet couples!", another girl pointed out. "Whoo!", lots of them cheered._

I'll be honest, I thought the people here would despise our relationship, but now, seeing this, everyone squealing and cheering us on, it's a surprise, because, well you know it's not natural for a scenario like this to happen.

The kiss broke, because of Ritsu by the way. And the people began walking away, some still there, watching us. And others, well they just went back to their own business, with Ritsu by my side, there's no other thing I'd want to do but stay beside him.

"Oi oi...the takoyaki's cold now!", Ritsu puffed out his bottom lip, "oh c'mon, it's not _that_ bad even if it's cold..", and my voice trailed off there.

.

.

.

.

 **((Time check, I mean, time skip XD: 8:30))**

It's almost time for the fireworks, and an hour before the lantern lighting thing. "Hey, let's go find a bench to watch the fireworks." Ritsu pointed to a bench underneath a tree, it was free and no one seemed to have already gotten that seat.

We sat and waited for the fireworks to begin.

I noticed Ritsu's hand laid on top of mine, as I felt his warm fingers intertwining against mine, though he was only looking at the sky.

.

.

 _"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, the fireworks display will start now in three...two...",_ the announcer's voice trailed off before one, as she held up a red flag and swayed it down, _"ONE!",_ she yelled.

Streaks of differently colored lights flew in the sky and in a second, it exploded as each firework shun like stars. The sound booming in every ear in sight, the light reflecting in each and everyone's eyes. The sight was beautiful, just as beautiful as my Ritsu.

Ritsu stared at the sky in awe, his emerald orbs reflecting every light beautifully. He was smiling brightly, so adorably...

I stared at him and thought about what path we would've taken if we haven't met each other again. I thought about what would happen between us, but life is full of surprises, you can't really tell what would happen from now. Just like when Ritsu's mother agreed on our relationship, and when everyone accepted us.

While everyone still stared at the sky in awe with their loved ones, some are alone, but still happy. I placed my and Ritsu's lanterns on the ground, I got up and stood in front of Ritsu. "Um...is there something wrong, Takano?", Ritsu asked, clearly concerned, "Ritsu...can you stand up for me?", I asked, smiling warily, "uh, hai.", he stood as well, holding both my two hands.

.

.

.

 **Onodera's POV))**

To be honest, I was a bit confused about Takano making me stand and all, but I knew he had something in mind. "Ritsu..", he started, I admit, I was being nervous right that time.

After a few seconds, Takano slowly kneeled on one knee. "I...have something to ask of you.", he smiled. "Remember when I told you you'd find out _tonight_ about the reason why I ignored you and all?"

"Yes, I do remember. That was just this morning, wasn't it?"

"This is the reason,", he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a navy blue box, "I tried my best not to let you know about me buying this,, and in between, I ended up not talking to you, and I'm sorry again for that.", he explained, as my eyes started glistening with tears, _so this was..why he...was ignoring me? Oh Takano! *sob*_

He continued, "Onodera Ritsu...in the ten years we've been separated, all I could think of was you. And don't get me wrong, whenever I started dating someone else, I always felt like it was you whom I was with. I couldn't stop forgetting about what I've done to you, and I know better not to laugh now."

I chuckled, just the thought of Takano doing this makes me so happy...but the real deal...it makes me float into the moon...

We received a lot of stares, but the people staring weren't at all grimacing, actually they were smiling, some whispered, but you can hear them saying, "they're so cute together!" And such. It was nice having people accept this kind of relationship...and not have them grimace at it and despise you.

"Ritsu... _*breathes out*_...I've kinda been wondering...if your mom would love to see this.", he chuckled, "yeah, she would.", I giggled, "okay, enough...I really need to ask this now..."

"Yes, _Masamune_?", I smiled, "Onodera Ritsu...after all these years...I never thought we'd cross paths again...and I never thought we'd be here now, loving each other, etcetera. And...well, I wanted to know...

Ritsu, will you marry me?", he got it out, as he opened the small box and it revealed a beautiful ring.

My eyes _really_ glistened, and blobs of tears began to fall on my shoes, and on my cardigan. I was sobbing so much I couldn't even say 'yes' properly, "y-yes, I-I'll..m-marry you!", I blushed, and right then, when Takano smiled wider and slid the ring through my finger, I threw myself into Takano's arms as he hugged me back.

Lots of people cheered, they cheered us on. "I love you, Masamune!", I couldn't take it, I kissed him immediately, he caressed my cheek, while standing and taking me up with him, the kiss broke a minute after. "I love you, too."

 _"Whoop whoop~! Never imagined something like this would happen! Whooo~! Congrats to the newlywed couple! Stay a healthy, caring, loving, and sweet couple you two~! Now, in commemoration of the New Year, and also a congratulations to the couple again, LET THE LANTERN LIGHTING BEGIN!",_ the announcer once spoke again, as everyone lighted their lanterns and let them out into the sky. Takano and I lighted our lanterns at the same time and also at the same time let it out into the dark yet stunning night sky.

I smiled for a bit, and then, my husband-to-be carried me bridal style, "wuah!", I blushed hardly, he began laughing,

"Can't wait for the wedding, seriously?", I teased, "you're so adorable, I can't wait anymore!",

"That doesn't make sense, Masamune!", I started laughing along with him. People laughed as well, some were just chuckling though. This was the best day ever.

Masamune, obviously still carrying me, set me down under a tree as he sat down beside me, "you make me so happy..y'know that, Masamune?"

"Of course I do.", he smiled and leaned in for a kiss on my forehead, I blushed once more.

"I love you..", we hugged each other for long...and a little more fireworks were set.

Not long before we drove back home. And just like any other day, we just cuddled in the bed. _I never thought loving you would take me to a higher level of happiness. I love you. Masamune._

 **—-—**

 **Gumi: NYAHAHAHAHAH—**

 **Aya: IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF THE NEW YEAR, AND YOU'RE DRUNK ALREADY?**

 **Kassandōra: *laughing shyly beside Gumi* you guys should greet everyone, you know.**

 **Aya & Gumi: OOH, RIGHT, RIGHT!**

 **Aya, Gumi, & Kassandōra: HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYYYYSSSSSSS!**

 **Please R &R kindly! See you next tiiiiiiime~~! **

**Aya: Gumi, I have a new year's resolution for you.**

 **Gumi: what is it?**

 **Aya: You should stop apologizing for the SMALLEST THINGS. Y'know what I'm talking about,**

 **Kassandōra: yeah, and you should...um...drink more milk? To grow taller?**

 **Gumi: ;-; yeah..I should...**

 **ANYWAYS, BYE GUYYS! SEE YAA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
